When Dimensions Collide
by Snowy. T
Summary: When the dimensions of humans and ponies collide, this story shows the harsh reality of what a cruel world can do to a cutesy little world of 'My Little Pony'. A 16 year old kid by the name of Ethan, is given strong yet unstable magical powers to defeat the evil that wants to take over the dimensions, and slaughter any of those who get in their way.


57

Warning: The following events in this story are based off of true events that occured during my life, so expect adult content at times. If you are sensitive to blood or gore, please refrain from reading this story. Thank you, and enjoy the story! These symbols mean past time = [ ]

Prologue

My name is Ethan, I'm 16 years old, and I'm pretty sure I'm a psychopath. One day when I was 12, I was getting ready for school, I went into my bathroom to look into the mirror, and all I could see was my face, and the bathtub in the reflection. I opened up the mirror to put my toothbrush in there, I heard a noise behind and closed the mirror, I didn't see anything so I decided to ignore it. I bent my head down and turned on the sink, cupped my hands to let them fill with water, then splashed it on my face. As I looked up I saw a pony with a white coat staring at me, with her wings perked straight up.

I screamed, then ran out of the bathroom and into my room, I then opened up my closet to pull out a nerf gun. "Woah woah woah, calm down Ethan, I'm not gonna hurt you". The talking pony had said. "Wha- what?! How do you know my name? What are you?" I was pointing the nerf gun right at the pony who was flying in the middle of my room. "Look, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, but I can explain everything if you just put the gun down". I slowly started to lower the gun, and starting talking to the pony. Her name was Snow, she was the same age I was, she was a being of my imagination, but not something I should tell people. I understood this and never really told anyone.

4 years later, present time, me and Chrysalis were on top of a skyscraper. Then, falling, that's all I could remember when Chrysalis threw me off of that skyscraper, before I hit the solid concrete ground of the war torn battle between the Ponies with Humans, against Chrysalis and the changelings. I could see Celestia and Luna along with other ponies run over to me as blood fills up my vision, all I could feel was pain and numbness all over my body as my vision fades to a pinhole. The only thing I could think of repeating over and over in my head was, "Was it worth it?". The answer is yes, it was worth it, so let me tell you the story of what happened before this terrible fate of mine.

Chapter 1: Dimensions

[Today is Saturday. Me and Snow were taking all the time in the world to spend time with each other and enjoy the day, watching movies and playing games. The only downside is that no one else can see Snow, she's considered a figment of my imagination, but I know for a fact that she is real. I hoped that one day people would be able to see her, but it's been 4 years since I've met her. Snow is a pony from the show "My Little Pony", I had no feelings or emotions when growing up, but when I finally decided to watch the show after my friend begged me to, I actually enjoyed it.]

[Later that night, I woke up to a strange tapping noise at my window. I got up to see what it was, but there was nothing there. I heard heavy breathing and faint scratches coming from every direction in my room. It was 12:30 at night, and I'm scared of the dark so I was freaking out. Suddenly the breathing stopped, I slowly walked over to my light switch until I heard a heavy thump behind me, as if something fell. I turned around slowly, to find a 3 foot lump underneath of my covers. I slowly walked toward the covers, and noticed to very heavy breathing was coming from it. I quickly threw off the covers to see a huge black figure in the shape of a pony sitting there. It quickly snapped its head to look at me, its eyes glowed bright green, its tongue hanging out at least half a foot, the inside of the mouth was glowing a faint green, the saliva dripping from the mouth also glowed a bright green.]

[The black pony figure leaped toward me, slowly walking toward me as it pinned me in a corner. The figure the rose up straight, the figure was as tall as me, and I'm 6 foot. I noticed that the back legs and front had holes in different sizes, as if they were made of cheese, the black figure had a horn at least 1 foot long, which also had holes in it. I realized that the figure was Queen Chrysalis from the show. I thought that I was dreaming, maybe hallucinating, imagining the whole thing. The figure spoke, "You are not dreaming young one, I am real, and so is Snow. I mean no harm, _**For now**_, but I simply want to talk Ethan". I questioned her as to how she knew my name. "Simple, Equestria is real, the pony dimension is real, I am real. I can see you through my dimension, and ever since you met Snow I've been trying to contact you in any way". ]

[I had a lot to process at this point, what I was seeing was real, I didn't know how to react. "Our dimensions will collide, and when they do, I will come for you". I shook at that saying, I didn't know whether I wanted to believe her or not. "Forget what you know". I questioned what this meant. "W-What?!". Chrysalis had lunged at me, trying to use her horn as a spear. I quickly reached for the light, but was stabbed by the horn at the same time. The light had flickered on, and Chrysalis was gone. My arm had started to bleed at that point, luckily I was able to hide it since all I wear are jackets. ]

[Strangely enough, the wound had healed within a matter of 2 days. The stab Chrysalis did had cut deep into my left arm, enough to make it go numb, so I'm not sure why the wound had healed so quickly. Before Chrysalis had disappeared, I noticed she looked much different from the show. Her wings looked much bigger, her mouth looking like a wolves mouth, she had these weird 4 metal things sticking out of her back. They kind of resembled a spiders legs, or like the legs from the final boss of the video game DOOM. All I know is that she was terrifying. After processing all that had happened, I finally got the courage to go back to bed, and fell asleep rather quickly. The only thought that was on my mind was what she had said, "Forget what you know". For now, I considered that a threat.]

[A few days later, I realized that something big was coming, but I had no idea what. Chrysalis's words have been repeating in my mind over and over, almost completely taking over my thought process. "Hey, don't worry about it too much, for all we know she was just trying to scare us, make us be afraid and nothing bad will happen" Snow had stated. I took that thought into consideration, hoping that nothing bad will happen, not only to me or Snow, or my family, but to the people on Earth. Including the pony dimension according to Chrysalis saying that it was real, but I didn't know for sure if it was true, but I was certain that both of the dimensions might actually collide, sending both worlds into one, where the humans and ponies live among each other.]

[I looked at the date, March 5th 2018, I wondered why it took 4 years just for something like this to finally happen. It was night time once again, it was hard to sleep ever since I saw Chrysalis, and because it was 1:30 in the morning it made me jumpy to hear any sort of noise in my room. I don't remember how but I somehow dozed off to sleep, I was dreaming of an unknown place, a place in the clouds. The clouds were golden, the light shined down upon me, in the corner of my eye I saw a figure. When I turned to see it, there was nothing there, but yet I felt a presence of some sort, like it was real or if someone was watching me. ]

[I turned around to see a purplish coated mare, the mane weaving through the wind smoothly, the mane had different colors and looked like a galaxy. I had jumped back in shock, not expecting the figure to be directly in front of me. I then realized that the figure was Luna, I quickly got up to greet her. "H-hello there Miss Luna, I'm sorry for the scream, I didn't expect you to pop up in front of me like that", I said as I kneeled down. "That is quite fine Ethan, it is thy force of habit you see". Luna said with an embarrassed look. ]

["Wait… how do you know my name? I thought this was a dream?" I questioned. "Why, you are dreaming of course, but I have been watching you for a while. I am here to warn you about Chrysalis. She was right about your dimension colliding with ours at some point, frankly quite soon. Around 5 days actually." Luna had said in a concerned tone. "I… I don't get it, why is this all rising up just now? Wasn't all of this supposed to happen when I met Snow, which was years ago?" I had questioned, wanting to know more. "There is a lot you do not know right now, but we have more important matters on our hoov- err, um… hands." Luna said in a playful way, trying to seem like she had meant that. "It's ok Luna, I know what you mean. But… how do I prepare for something like this?" I had asked. "Simple, when our dimensions collide, you will be able to use thy imagination to fight and defend yourself. You're rainbow staff for example." Luna had noted. ]

["My staff? You know about that too? You mean I'll actually be able to use it in real life, not just in my dreams?" I asked in a way that made me sounded both excited and nervous. "That is correct, once our dimensions collide, a war will be brought upon both humans and ponies against Chrysalis and her army. I am sorry to say, but bloodshed cannot be prevented once that happens" Luna said in a sorrowful tone. My eyes widened from hearing this, I didn't want there to be any death, but it seemed like there was no other option. "I understand Luna, I'll do everything I can to stop Chrysalis, and to make sure we save as many lives as possible." I said in a courageous tone, even though I was terrified of what might happen. The clouds had started to move quicker, then were sucked up into the sun up above, everything around me disappearing. "Wait wait wait, I have more questions!" I tried to to say. All I could hear was the wind howling in my ear.]

["I am sorry, you are waking up from your dream, I cannot talk to you until we meet in the real world." Luna then shot up into the air, spreading her wings out wide, showing nothing but a shadow. Suddenly, everything was black, I could not see anything in sight. I had then woke up from my dream, and shot forward, breathing heavily from what I had just experienced. I looked to my left to see Snow sleeping next to me, my clock had shown 10:22am. I got up from my bed, and opened the blinds, letting in the bright sunshine into my room as I squinted to look out the window. I never thought the day would come where the show would become real, and that our dimensions would collide. All I can do now is prepare myself for what's about to happen.]

[It had been days since I met Luna in my dream, I could help but feel sorrow for both the people and ponies from both dimensions. I want to save as many lives as I possibly can, I don't want a single death to occur, but unfortunately according to Luna, not a single death can be prevented once the battle occurs. Today was Friday, the end of the school week was always the best. School had just ended, I walked out of class and headed toward the front entrance with my friends to get picked up and taken home. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, windows had shattered, tree leaves were falling everywhere. Then the shaking had stopped, everyone was running around ranting, saying that an earthquake just happened, then I looked all around me and saw faded outlines of buildings. The outlines were a faded rainbow color, a castle outline had appeared on the mountains in the distance. Then a white flash had blinded everyone, no one could see a thing, then the white flash slowly faded away.]

[When I opened my eyes I thought I was going to faint, the outlined buildings had appeared randomly all over the city, and multi colored ponies were walking around confused. Everyone then stared at one another, the humans and ponies were now living among each other, a shadow had then appeared on the ground, and when I looked up I had lost my words. Princess Celestia was slowly gliding toward the ground in an amazing effort to make a grand entrance. Celestia had reached the ground and looked at me in awe, she then turned her head and began to speak. ]

Chapter 2: Dimensions collided

["Greetings humans, my name is Princess Celestia, and what you are seeing and experiencing is real. I am here to inform you that both my dimension and your dimension have collided with one another. We are not here to hurt you, we are simply here to protect all of those in need, so if you have a household of any sort, please travel safely there and stay indoors. A war will be brought upon here in this city, and we want as many little casualties as we can get. So travel safely home, and be careful who you talk to. I will inform everyone once the war has ended, thank you for listening, you may head home now". Everyone had then quickly grabbed their backpacks, and headed straight home. "So, you are Ethan I presume?" Celestia had asked while standing behind me. I turned to face her, and realized that she was also my size. "Um.. yes, I am Ethan. You must be Princess Celestia, it's an honor to meet you." I said awkwardly. ]

["Yes, it is. I've heard a lot about you, I cannot say how excited I am to finally meet you in person!" She said excitedly, raising her hoof to shake my hand. "R-really? Luna said the same thing. How does everyon- I mean, everypony know me?" I asked while shaking her hoof. "You see, Snow is from Equestria. She noticed how depressed you were 4 years, so we sent her to your dimension to be your counterpart, of course we had to make her invisible to others so chaos wouldn't break out." She said with a grin. "You mean… you've been watching me for 4 years? But how?" I questioned how she could see me through her dimension. "Alicorns can do a lot more than just have the strongest magic in Equestria." Celestia teased. "Ah, I guess that makes sense." I said before realizing that I was still shaking her hoof. ]

[We stopped shaking and continue to talk about what just happened with our dimension. After a few minutes, I realized that my mom was waiting to pick me up, I apologized to Celestia for cutting the conversation short, and headed toward my moms car. "Remember, Chrysalis and her army are targeting you, so keep your head high." Celestia shouted trying to inform me. I opened up the back car door, let Snow jump in, then hopped in and set my backpack down. "Hi mom!" I said cheerfully. "Um…..is that real?" My mom asked in a shaky voice. "Y-yes, she is real. Her name is Snow and I've known her for 4 years" I said in a unsteady voice. "W-wait, 4 years? Have you seen her this whole time?" She asked. "Yes." I said nervously. "How come you never told me this?!" She said anxiously. "I was warming up to it.." I remarked. We sat in silence for a few seconds before we realized that we were, we then eventually headed home. ]

[I arrived at my house, and immediately headed toward my room with Snow, "What the hell Snow!". I shouted without hesitation. "Wha- What?! What did I do?" Snow stammered. "Why didn't you tell me you were really from your dimension? You lied to me, saying that you were a figment of my imagination!" I stated while staring at Snow. "I- I was trying to keep you from blabbering it to all your friends and family, you didn't need to know that I was sent here by Celestia." Snow said quietly. "Well it's better than thinking that I'm f*cking crazy!". I stated. "Well you're not crazy, this is real, and if we don't do something to stop Chrysalis people and ponies will die." Snow remarked. I knew what she said was right, so I calmed down, and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.]

[I was up late again that night, 11:32pm is a pretty late time, it went through my mind that anyone or anypony could die during this war, including friends and family if I'm not careful. I felt something was off, Snow seemed to be hurt for she was making noises and breathing heavily in her sleep. I slowly reached out for her and called her name. "Sn- Snow?" I trembled with an unsteady voice, not knowing what would happen. Snows head snapped upward, and turned her head to look at me, her eyes were glowing bright red, blood was dripping from her mouth, she was breathing heavily and slowly walked on top on me. She was then fully on my chest, making it hard to breathe, blood was dripping all over staining my bed sheets. Her muzzle was pressed against my nose, I was stricken with fear as I felt her breathe. "Look at you, following all of their rules, doing as the princesses say, you have no idea what me and my subjects will bring." Said Snow. "Chr-...Chrysalis?!" I mumbled. "Yes, it is me. I can't hurt you now, but when we meet again, I won't hold back." Snow/Chrysalis said in a deep voice.]

[Snows jaw opened, her teeth sharpened to a point, her whole mouth represented a wolf's jaw. "It was nice to see you again though." She said as she brought her jaw down onto my throat. I closed my eyes hoping that I was dreaming, I then realized that I didn't feel anything on my throat. I slowly opened my eyes, Snow was back in her sleeping position, like nothing had happened. I thought that maybe it was all a dream, but when I looked at my bed sheets, they were stained with red, crimson, blood. It wasn't a dream, it was real, everything was real, I was stuck in a reality that I couldn't escape from. ]

Chapter 3: Broken Reality

[The ponies from Equestria now live among us, and we live among them, our reality has shattered and is now capable of anything. The creatures and monsters in Equestria were dangerous to the point of death, and now that their dimension has collided with ours, those monsters now roam this one, and will kill ponies or people without hesitation. The building and homes from their world were shifted to ours, to make life a little bit more easier for them, so they wouldn't have to really travel far to find their homes. The library we have here has merged with the one they have...which is burned down, but luckily we were able to patch it up, so now our library has a second floor. ]

[Appleoosa Acres is now located at a location in the city called Appaloosa. Cloudsdale is actually above the city, is bigger than I imagined but at least it's spread out so it's not just one big cloud in the sky. What's ironic is that the city I live in is called Scottsdale. Other locations in the city can be found quite easily for they were moved closer to each other. Princess Twilight's castle/home can be found next to my school for some reason. Celestia and Luna's castle are located on the mountains, my school and home are around 8 miles away so it's not that far from where I live. It's only been 5 days since the collision, but surprisingly both humans and ponies are getting along quite well, given the fact that they were all scared $h1tless when the collision happened. ]

[Twilight and some scientists who live here have started working together, taking our technology and their magic to make new inventions that look like items from a movie or video game. We now have actual flying cars and hoverboards, we have watches that allow us to call people/ponies and have their faces pop up virtually above the actual watch, kind of like a hologram. We now have advanced air planes of some sort, they kind of look like shuttles from futuristic movies where people go to fight aliens on different planets. There is now a huge lazer drill vehicle that Twilight invented that can drill through any surface on the earth, even diamonds get obliterated. ]

[A lot has changed since the collision, and everyone/everypony has surprisingly adapted well and fast to this. We treat the ponies as if they were the human species as well, grew up with us since the caveman times. But now that the collision has occurred, I remembered about what Luna had said during my dream, that I can bring my imagination to life. I got up from my chair in my room, I took a deep breath and focused on making a simple ball of light in my hand. My head had started to hurt from thinking and straining, I couldn't get anything to appear, not even a simple spark. I turned around a saw Luna standing there, staring at me. "Ah, What the f*ck!" I fell backward onto my back while hitting my head on my dresser. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… is thy ok?" Luna assured. "Y-yeah, I'm ok, don't scare me like that again, you're gonna give me a heart attack doing that one day." I joked]

["You know, when I fly, do you think I'm using my mind at all?" Luna asked. I nodded my head slowly, then faster like I knew what she was saying. "Well, I do think a little bit, but I fly from thy heart. I use my heart and love to fly." Luna grinned as she looked at me. I stuck my hand out again, trying to focus from my heart. Suddenly, and rainbow colored ball of light flashed brightly into my hand. "Woah". "YES! That's what I mean! Use your heart to summon what you desire!" Luna said excitedly. I looked at the rainbow ball of light in my hand, the ball looked like a tiny rainbow fire in my hand. I focused on the rainbow staff that I imagined for a long time, the ball then slowly started to form the base of the staff, it pulsed a few times then went back to a ball. "Close close, you started to think with thy mind there, try again with purely thy heart" Said Luna.]

[I looked at the ball once more, I felt the staff in my heart, I could imagine myself holding it in my hands. A with a burst a light, the staff had formed in my hand, glowing like the rainbow ball was. "W-Woah, Yes! That's it!" Luna shouted "If thy practices this enough, thy will be able to summon even the most complicated things and objects!" Luna was prancing around as she was laughing in excitement. She then teleported us outside into my backyard, where the long rocky area was empty. ]

["Go on, hehe, try it," She giggled as she was trotting in place rapidly. I clutched the glowing rainbow staff, motioned it behind me, then swung it forward. The force of the staff was so powerful all of the rocks on the ground had flown at least hundreds of feet. I looked at the staff in amazement, I then swung the staff to the side letting go of it mid swing. The staff spun quickly as it flew straight forward without even moving up or down, the staff had slowed down, the came right back like a boomerang. ]

[I was caught off guard and almost failed to catch it, once I had caught the staff I turned toward Luna. Her jaw was hanging wide open in amazement, she appeared to have no words. "Luna, we can change the world, no-. We can _**Save**_ the world and Equestria." I stood there looking at the staff, which then slowly formed back into the tiny rainbow ball of light, then had faded into my palm. "So… what now?" I asked, wondering if this meant I had to fight in the war at some point. "For now, we wait. We will wait for Celestia's orders on what to do to stop Chrysalis and her army. For now you should get some sleep, maybe we could talk a bit more then?" She wondered if I was wanting to talk to her during my dream, so we could talk a bit more in private without the feeling of being watched.]

["Y-yeah, of course Luna. Just don't scare me this time please." I teased. Luna giggled, then with a flash of white light, she had teleported to her castle by chance. With that note of being able to summon the staff the I've dreamed of, I realized how late it was, and headed inside to go to bed. I wondered about the future and what will happen, I mostly worried about who will die and when they will, I wanted as little casualties as possible. I just wish I would be able to save everyone/everypony. "Psst, hey Ethan." Snow had whispered, trying to get my attention. "Look outside, I think you'll like it." I questioned this thought and opened up my blinds, and there was a beautiful night sky, I could see the milky way galaxy right through the middle, with some shooting stars as well.]

[Arizona never had nights like this, but now it does with the dimensions colliding. The world has changed in a way that will never be the same, but I'm completely fine with it. The night sky was beautiful, the city has more depth and color, people are now nicer and the streets are more friendly, plus the weather is a lot better here now that Cloudsdale has handle of it. Instead of raining 10 - 20 times a year, they said it would rain at least 50 times a year now. Plus it won't be as hot here anymore, which gives me more time to enjoy it while it lasts. Because chances are it won't be here for very long, my one goal right now is to stop Chrysalis and her army, and to make sure she's gone for good.]

[Yet, it's really depressing to think about all the lives that will be taken during the war. Most of all my life as well trying to stop the war, the last moments, the last family dinners, the last special times I'll have with Snow. Our world has changed forever, in ways we couldn't even comprehend at first, but we were able to adapt very easily to the ponies living in our world, and the new houses and building that have collided with ours, but all I know for sure is that I've got a war to fight, and I can't back out now, right now it's my job to save the world, and to save Equestria.]

Chapter 4: The First Sign

["I hear something… beeping… It's getting louder. It won't stop! Make it stop!". I woke up screaming to my alarm clock, annoyed by it, I turned it off. I heard knocking on my door, "Ethan… I think you should see this." Snow said with a concerning look, as if something bad has happened. "It's all over the news, Chrysalis has captured a few people and ponies." I stared at her in disbelief and run into the living room where the TV was switched to the news channel, Chrysalis was facing the camera with people and ponies bound by magic behind her. They appeared to be tied up, unable to move from their position, Chrysalis adjusted the camera angle to be straight.]

["Greetings… Hoo- mans. My name is Queen Chrysalis, and these are my subjects. As you can see, behind me are ponies and people who are being held hostage." Chrysalis had announced. 2 ponies and 2 humans were sitting behind Chrysalis, looking at each other with concerned looks. "Now, there is a specific Hoo- man I am looking for, his name is Ethan, and his little companions name is Snow. If you see them or know them, make sure they get this message." Chrysalis walks up to the ponies and people being held hostage, there are pieces of cloth stuffed inside their mouths preventing them from talking. Chrysalis's horn glows brightly as she summons a 2 foot bladed sword, the sword being sharp enough to even look at.]

[Chrysalis then used her magic to point the sword toward the building behind her, she appeared to be standing in front of the downtown area of the city. "Ethan, Snow, if you are watching this message as I speak, this is your first sign to either fight me, or let other innocent lives be taken." She lifts the sword up to the back of one of the person's neck, and with one swift motion, she had decapitated the innocent person. "Woah woah woah! Wait!... What?!" I had exclaimed, by this point I was in shock and freaking out as I was trying to comprehend of what I just saw. I turned my head away from the screen, it hurt me just to see the poor innocent lives being taken in such a brutal way. ]

["Now then" Chrysalis said, as I turned back toward the screen. Both of the ponies and humans were lying on the ground dead. Their severed heads were lying off screen, all that remained were 4 blood soaked bodies lying on the ground. "I presume you make a decision by the end of the week, or there will be more bloodshed." Chrysalis had given a threat to me, and the rest of the city. "It's pretty simple really, all I want is a simple fight to the death between you and me Ethan. If I die, all of my subjects will return to their dimension, and no their dimension is not Equestria, we come from a different one. But if you die… I'll take control of the entire city, giving more food and love to my subjects, so we may take over the entire world, then the dimension, then the universe. Remember, you have 7 days, don't keep me waiting." ]

[The TV screen had turned to static, nothing could be seen except for the tainted image inside the minds of those who have watched the news as well. Snow had grabbed the TV remote with her wings, and turned it off hoping that I'll be ok. "C'mon… let's have some breakfast, maybe it'll take your mind off of the executions Chrysalis just made." I agreed with Snow, and ate breakfast with her, I had started to pick at my arm due to being nervous and anxious. It eventually got to the point that it bled and had to be wrapped up in gause, Snow wrapped my arm in the bandages which completely covered the scratches and wounds on my left arm. ]

[The medicine made it itch and sting even more, but as I sit there laying in my bed later that night, the only thing that runs through my mind are the bloody deaths that occured in the morning, where the innocent lives were taken by Chrysalis. I hoped that I would become stronger by the end of the week, and that Celestia would come up with a plan to stop Chrysalis and her army. All I can do now is practice my new powers, and play the waiting game with Luna for Celestia's orders. ]

Chapter 5: The Orders

[That night after I saw the executions, it was hard for me to sleep just the thought of death alone. But what after seemed like countless hours, I finally gave into slumber next to Snow. Once again I could see the golden clouds and the sun shining down, I could see Luna in the distance as she was waving over to me. I had walked over to her to greet her, while wondering about what might happen once I wake up. "Ethan, I must inform you that Chrysalis is already executing both ponies and humans without hesitation." Luna had hung her head down while saying that, with sorrow in her eyes. "Yeah, I saw that on the television." I told Luna. "What is a… Telly- vision?" I had forgotten that the ponies didn't really have technology, they only had magic. "It's just something we watch to entertain ourselves." I wasn't sure how to explain what a TV was to Luna.]

["Now then, shall we begin thy training?" Luna asked, trying to prepare me for the upcoming war. For what seemed like hours of training in the dream realm with Luna, was actually around 26 minutes of brutal training. After an hour of training, we felt like it was enough at the moment. "You are getting very well at handling your imagination, and that staff of yours." Luna panted. "But just to inform you, that was just the basic training. The changelings will kill you if you don't know what you're doing, so always keep your head on a swivel." Luna had prompted. I knew that this war was not going to be like the battles that occured in Equestria, this war will be brutal, there will be bloodshed and innocent lives will be taken. No one and no pony is safe from this war, and both dimensions depend on me, Celestia, Luna and Snow. The Mane 6 might be able to help with the Elements of Harmony, but it seems like they won't be able to do anything for this kind of battle. ]

[Luna had told me the next morning that Celestia gave orders, and even though I was willing to follow the orders, neither me, Snow, Luna or Celestia herself liked what the orders were. We are to all wait till next Saturday when Chrysalis executes 4 more of the innocent, though none of us liked the idea of waiting around like that, the order had its purpose. The purpose of waiting was to see or predict what Chrysalis would announce what she would do next, and if she will execute the innocent in the same location. The only unfortunate part was that I was told this order on Monday, and I am writing this on the same day I was given those orders. Today is Monday, and this week is my last Sophomore week at school, I'd rather be staying home to think about the orders, but yet again school is a pretty important thing as well. **Stay in school**.]

[Chrysalis has done bad things before in Equestria, enough to effect everypony in their dimension at that time, but she has gone far enough to the point of no return. There was a chance to reform her, or at least stop her for good and send her to the same dungeon as Tirek, but our only other choice is to completely wipe her out of existence for good. Our only other option is to kill Chrysalis, which will send the rest of her army back to their own dimension. As much as I hate real life blood, murder, or even death, there isn't much of a choice that I can make at this point. As much as I want to save as many lives as possible and stop Chrysalis right now, I have to listen to Celestia's orders for the sake of the lives of both ponies and humans. But when the day comes that I fight Chrysalis face to face, it'll be a bloody battle to the death. ]

Chapter 6: Hunted

[Yes I know it's the chapter title, but for a while I was being hunted down by the changelings, orders to find me and bring me in to Chrysalis herself. From Sunday through Tuesday, today being Tuesday, Changelings would fly in at random points to search for me. I would be walking with Snow at those times, I would hear a sonic boom above me and look up to see a Changeling come flying toward the ground at amazing high speeds. I would see them, then immediately find somewhere to hide until their search was over, makes me feel bad for the landscapers though, Changelings come in so fast that they break some of the ground upon impact. ]

[I wondered why Chrysalis wanted me so badly, usually she doesn't care about ponies in general, but it seems like she's targeting me specifically for something. Then I remembered that she wanted me dead, but I wasn't sure why she wanted me dead so badly to the point that she sends her troops out to find me. I had started to wonder what would actually happen if she killed me, how it would change the world and civilization. Maybe it would make her stronger, maybe she would be able to absorb my powers for her own need (Or just to power something as a battery…). But it's gotten to the point that I'm being hunted in my own backyard, my own home, I'm no longer safe from her.]

[Chrysalis and her army are practically trying to find me at any cost, constantly searching for me, hunting me down like dogs. Their search patrols seem to be planned according to different times in the day, if that is the case then they show up 4 times a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon, once around dusk, then the last one at night. The specific times I'll have to keep track of so I can be prepared whenever they do another search patrol. They search for roughly 5 minutes in the area they landed, then they fill in their report and head back to wherever their hive is. Usually the Wonderbolts deal with anything harmful in the sky or on ground during their daily laps across the city, but I'm pretty sure they backed off for they didn't want to deal with the Changelings. ]

[The search patrols at night are the ones I'm most scared of, mostly because I'm scared of the dark. I'll be walking around my neighborhood at night with Snow and sometimes a Changeling will come flying down searching the are for me. I'm pretty sure there is something else to fear besides the Changelings, for one search patrol at night, I noticed that the Changeling doing the search was covered in blood and seemed like he was at the brink of fainting or throwing up, his body was covered in crimson red streams and deep cuts on his upper body. One of his eyes was torn out of his skull, and his legs seemed like they were broken in every single place. As badly as I wanted to help the poor Changeling, he was my enemy for now, so I stayed back and watched as he slowly flied away in pain.]

[Maybe the Changeling was fighting a Wonderbolt, or Twilight, or someone or something. Whatever it was that the Changeling fought, it was enough that it almost killed him in a brutal way, I didn't remember anything in the show powerful enough to cause something like that, so I followed the path from where the Changeling came from. About 5 minutes later, I arrived at one of the old parks that I used to go to next to my neighborhood, there was an enormous hole in the ground, as if something had been digging there for years, or if something really really big had been digging underground. As I went to investigate, I felt rumbling and low pitched growling sounds coming from the enormous hole in the ground. Then I saw 2 red glowing orbs deep in the hole, they were far apart so I wasn't sure if they were eyes or not.]

[Then they started blinking and made high pitched beeping sounds. Then more tiny red orbs appeared all the way down through the hole, then I realized that they were numbers, timers… **Bombs**. After realizing this I jumped into the hole to look at the bombs, they had 4 weeks from now set on them. "Here, use this" Said Snow as she reached out her hoof toward me. I grabbed her hoof and immediately saw a white line travel all the way down the hole, and I could see the entire outline clearly. It seemed like the hole went down forever, then I saw pathways connected to the hole light up as if I were looking at the map inside Twilight's castle. The Changelings set bombs all the way underground through the entire city, they were planning to wipe out everyone and everything in it.]

["Bombs?!" Luna asked anxiously. "Yes, lots of them, leading through the entire city's underground system that the Changelings made, they're planning on blowing up the whole city." I informed Luna. We were in my dream again late that night, talking about what the Changelings were up to. We couldn't come up with a plan to stop them, for if the bombs were removed from their position underground, they will immediately detonate. So we waited until next Saturday when Chrysalis will execute 4 more innocent on live TV, it will be another brutal scene that will be sad to everyone, but there is nothing we can do at this point except to wait.]

Chapter 7: The Strange Connection

[So when I first met Snow, we had immediately had this strange… sexual yet friendly connection with one another, we both had feelings for each other in a way so powerful that we couldn't even say it to each other in private. Of course it's a love connection, but I didn't expect it to be that powerful. The body functions in both me and Snow are connected, so whenever I eat, her body will act as if she has eaten as well. Or if she gets hurt in a specific area, my body will act as if I got hurt in the same way and same force as well. Whenever me and Snow separate 45 feet away from each other, an unknown force will "literally" launch both of us toward each other in a very painful way, so me and Snow are always next to each other. ]

[Another weird connection we have is that we both have the same interests, likes, and dislikes. Also sometimes we can't talk in public, so we both learned the ability to talk to each other telepathically, which is kind of weird because now that we can do that, we're able to read each other's thoughts and we know each others wants and needs. Sometimes we'll read each other's minds at the wrong times or wrong moments and the situation ends up being awkward, knowing what each other's deepest secrets and desires are. So eventually it gets awkward to a point that we just don't mention anything. Me and Snow are connected in a way that describes that meaning of alternate realities without even having to go into detail.]

Chapter 8: The Second Sign

[Today is Sunday, May 20th, 2018, the executions had happened yesterday on Saturday around noonish. Chrysalis had once again killed 4 more of the innocent, it drives me and Snow insane that we can't even fight back right now. Me and Snow have more training with Luna, plus we have to wait for more orders so we're practically playing a waiting game to never seems to end. More bloodshed was spilled upon the ground and there is nothing we can do, Snow was practically shaking at the thought of death and blood in general. Today is Sunday, summer vacation had just started, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to come out of this summer vacation alive. ]

Present day, May 29th, 2018. "Where… where am I?" I woke up inside a hospital, my vision was blurry, the only thing I could remember was Chrysalis's smug face as she stabbed me in multiple areas of my body, then threw me off of that skyscraper. "You are in the hospital right now, we're so glad that you're alive. We all thought that after that fall that you died right then and there." Princess Celestia said with tears in her eyes. My vision slowly came back as I saw tears in everyone's/ everypony's eyes. I then realized that everything had a brighter color, as I looked around the room I heard mechanical noises coming from somewhere. "Where is that noise coming from?" I asked as I looked around confused. Everyone looked at each other, my mom and my two cousins Jennah and Noah were here as well. Snow, Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Princess Cadence were all here visiting.

Nurse Redheart held up a mirror to my face. "Phry noph fo panic/try not to panic" Nurse Redheart had said in a calm and soft voice. Everyone was then looking at me, hoping I wouldn't panic. I looked into the mirror and saw my right eye was replaced with a mechanical eyeball. The white part of the eye was grey, the pupil was the same color, the color of the eye itself were the same colors as Snow's eyes. The colors of light blue, purple, pink and red started to glow in my eye as if it were powered on. I stared at it in awe as my left eye had began to leak tears. Nurse Redheart had slowly taken the covers off of my body to reveal more mechanical replacements in my body.

"Your left arm and right hand are replaced with mechanical parts on the inside, unfortunately the fingers in your right hand were unfixable, so they were replaced with robotic fingers that work exactly the same as your normal fingers. In around 5 more hours you'll start to have feeling in your fingers again, making them as if they were never gone. As for your right leg, the kneecap had fractured severly and is replaced with a metal ball and socket to keep it in place. Your stomach has appeared to have been stabbed, so we sutured it up. Your heart had exploded upon impact of hitting the concrete ground, making a mess that no one could clean up, that is replaced with our best mechanical hearts we have. So you'll have to take it easy for a while until your heart fully heals and adjusts to your body. The back of your skull busted open when hitting the ground, the back of your head has a little metal patch on the back to contain the bones which will allow them to heal. Your hair luckily covers up the little metal piece, so you won't have to worry about showering and having it rust, all of the metal pieces are waterproof. Your new eye will adjust pretty quick, so it'll feel like your was never replaced. That's about it for replacements in your body."

At this point I considered myself a cyborg, even though my eye is the only robot part, the rest of the replacements are just metal to help keep my body intact. I got up from the hospital bed to see my right leg, the back of my head and forehead, and my left arm covered in bandages. Nurse Redheart motioned me downward, she just a patch over my eye so it could heal quicker without being tampered with or damaged. I felt something heavy on my back, it felt like more metal. "Um, excuse me Nurse Redheart, but what is on my back?" I couldn't turn my head back to see it for my neck was strained. "Oh, its a pair of mechanical wings. When you hit the ground your upper spine had snapped into multiple pieces. The main spine was replaced with metal, so your spine is fully functional and back to normal. But the other parts of your spine were removed except for 2 broken pieces, which were replaced with the mechanical wings to keep the broken pieces from damaging your skin."

Nurse Redheart said in a shaky voice, sounding like she shouldn't have done it. "Well, I'll just have to get used to it. They don't look that ba- AHH!" Suddenly the wings flung out, spreading far enough the see that 4 sections of the wings were different colors. They were light blue, purple, red and pink, they also glowed as if they were powered on. Nurse Redheart quickly folded them back up and wrapped them against my back with bandages. The bandages wrapped around my chest and wings, holding them to my back to keep them from spreading out again. "Sorry about that, the wings do actually function like normal Pegasus wings, they should heal rather quickly." Nurse Redheart said quickly.

Celestia approached me with a sorrowful look on her face. "Ethan, Snow, we all appreciate you helping us to defeat Chrysalis, but maybe it's time to call a quits. Or at least leave it to me, my sister, and the Mane six." Celestia stared at me with a look that told me that now was time to stop, but it wasn't gonna give up easy. "What?! No, no way. We've come this far into the war to stop here and give up. Chrysalis is killing innocent ponies and people, her only goal is to kill me. So I don't know about you, but I'm quite upset about that, and I'm going to continue fighting and stop her once and for all. So what do you say Celestia?" I stared at her waiting for a response as I stuck my hand out to shake her hoof.

Celestia stuck her hoof out to shake my hand. "As long as you don't get yourself killed out there, I say it's fine by me. This is a war we fight together, so let's end this together." We shook hands/hooves, and set out to find Chrysalis in the snowy area of the city, it was a 3 hour drive from the hospital, but at least we would be able to find Chrysalis there. [Celestia had given orders to me, Luna, Snow, the Mane six and the soldiers of Equestria, Celestia had somehow contacted Chrysalis and she wanted to fight soon. So Celestia and Chrysalis actually had an agreement, it was to fight Wednesday at noon and the downtown center of the city. That was roughly 3 days from now, I would have less time to prepare, so within those 3 days I trained non-stop day and night. My muscles ached from the exercises and training with Luna, but it was enough that I learned to switch bodies with Snow when I needed to. ]

[I learned to to form my rainbow staff into a throwable javelin that explodes upon impact, I also learned how to use my powers to make myself run faster and to slide on solid concrete ground. I can also use the ball of light I summoned at first as a throwable rope that shoots out of my hand and attaches to any surface, making it easy to swing from high buildings (like Spiderman in a way). Plus I can run up on walls, making it easy to climb tall buildings and reach high surfaces. Today is Wednesday, and today is the day I fight Chrysalis face to face for the first time, for all I know I might die right here. I have arrived in the downtown area, and the only sign the says that Chrysalis is waiting for me, Snow, and everypony else and the Equestrian troops, is all of the Changeling waiting in the main area of the downtown area. Today I fight, and today I fight till I die.]

Chapter 9: The Battle

[There we were, in the middle of the city, the downtown area where almost no one ever goes anymore. We were inside a dropship waiting to be released to fight until we die. The area we landed in looked like a plaza of some sort, the buildings surrounded a bunch of walkways and grassy areas that formed into a gigantic rectangle shape.

[The area was already torn apart, the concrete ground was broken apart and there were holes spotted all over the ground, each one at least varying 2-5 feet deep at most. Changelings were already there, waiting for us ready to fight. The door on the dropship had opened up slowly like the scene in the movie "Wreck-it-Ralph". Changelings, ponies and wonderbolts were flying around everywhere fighting each other until the other one drops dead.]

[With a roar of screaming voices in the dropship, we all sprinted out and began heading toward the occuring battle in the plaza. From what seemed like an hour of fighting half of the troops from both ponies and Changelings have died. Snow had learned the ability to change her muzzle into a wolf's mouth, giving her dozens of teeth. Most of the Changeling casualties have died from either me beating them over the head with my staff, Snow ripping out their necks with her wolf mouth, the other ponies fighting, or the ponies magic blasting them out of existence. The pony casualties have died from being blasted to death, crushed by building sized mechanical robots that Chrysalis had made from stealing our technology, or were also blasted out of existence. My nostrils were filled with the scent of sweat, smoke, burning rubber and blood.]

[The rest of the Changelings have retreated, all I could do was just stare at them as they fled for safety. Me, Luna, Snow, Celestia, Twilight and Princess Cadence had grouped together and prayed, mourning for those who have died in battle, the bloodshed on the ground, staining the rich soil and grass with crimson red streams and puddles. Suddenly a magic blast was shot toward us, as I looked up to see where it was coming from, I saw Chrysalis herself at the top of a skyscraper looking down upon us. Without hesitation I ran up the skyscraper, making my way to encounter Chrysalis herself and end this war. Around ¼ of the way up the building, I saw a Changeling to my left fly right into the building while screaming a war cry.]

[Explosions came from inside the building as the glass was shattered into thousands of pieces. Luckily Luna had trained me thoroughly, she had taught me to run of any surface, along with using my powers to grapple onto any surface, so I was able to use that to jump over the huge gap in the halfway mark of the building that was missing. At last I had finally reached the top, and saw Chrysalis standing there, holding a metal baseball bat with her magic. She swung and hit me directly in the head, she then used her magic to pull a pony out of my reach and put her in a chair. She locked her into place, leaving her helpless. As I got up, Chrysalis used her magic to grab me, then choke me. She hit me again with the bat and grabbed me by my shirt instead.]

[She began to speak. "Heheheh, you really think you can stop me, huh? Nothing you do will change anything, I don't want to kill anypony, I don't want to kill this pony or any innocent here in this dimension. I just want, You, **DEAD**, and I'll have to kill any innocent just to get to you." She laughed while finishing her sentence. It was hard to breathe while in her grasp, but I was able to get my voice out. "W-why.. do you want.. me dead?" By this point I had become light headed from being held from my shirt and my neck. "Simple, once I kill you, the magic here in this world will disappear. Making it so I can take over the entire universe without having to lift a single hoof. Once you die, the magic will be cut off for Unicorns, Alicorns, and any pony that can control or use magic, and I'm not going to let some medling 16 year old kid, and his little white coated pony, take it away from me!"]

[The 4 metal spider legs that came out of her back had then stabbed me in my left arm, my right hand, my stomach, and the left side of my chest. I vomit blood and I felt my left lung collapse, I had no more feeling in my left arm or right hand, and my stomach was gushing blood uncontrollably. I tried to punch her with my right arm, but 2 of the metal spider arms had grabbed my hand, and with one quick motion, one of the spider legs had broken the fingers on my hand. "Your friendship, your love, your hope, they will all die with you."]

[With Chrysalis grinning like a psychopath as she spoke that sentence, she threw me off of the skyscraper. I was free falling for around 20 seconds before I felt my body slam into the concrete ground below me. I couldn't breathe and I was bleeding uncontrollably, Chrysalis had killed the pony on the building, and I was left for dead. I looked to my right as my vision was filling up with blood to see Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadence and the Equestrian troops and the human military running toward me. The last thing I saw was them all standing above me, yelling at each other of what to do to help me and some even began so sob with disbelief. My vision had then faded to black, all I could hear before I fainted was muffled screaming and voices, and felt my body being picked up.]

Chapter 10: Back Into The Swing Of Things

(Present time, May 31st, 2018. So now that you're all caught up, I guess it's time to find Chrysalis and stop her once and for all.) "Well, welcome back home Ethan." Snow said as she opened the door to my bedroom. "So, tell me, how long have I been unconscious in the hospital?" I was honestly worried about asking this, I didn't even know how long I've been knocked out. "8 to 9 days actually…" Snow stared at me as she said this, and I stared back. "Wha- I'm sorry, what? 9 days?!" I slowly slumped into my desk chair, hitting the seat hard all I could do was stare and think. I've been in a coma for 9 days, Chrysalis had probably killed more innocent again. "Yeah… We were all worried about you, that fall you took looked very fatal. You landed directly on the back of your head, you hit the ground so hard that you fell half a foot in. You were bleeding, and bleeding and bleeding and we thought you had died right then and there after Celestia saved you."

Snow looked like she was going to cry at this point, I got up and hugged her. "Hey, it's ok, I'm ok. I'm not dead yet, we're in this together Snow. Besides, if anything bad happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I could've saved you. Look, if anything bad happens to me, I want you to defeat Chrysalis and just remember me, ok?" Snow looked at me in surprise. "Bu- but, if she kills you, there will be a way to bring you back right?" I felt guilt inside, mostly because if I died she would be depressed. "No… I'm sorry but there won't be a way to bring me back if she kills me. All you can do if that happens is to remember me, and to help Celestia and Luna if they require assistance. Trust me, you're strong, you'll be able to live without me" Snow hugged me tighter, I wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. I wanted to calm her, but I didn't have to words to say what I wanted to.

"Please… don't leave me. I can't lose you again!" Snow said with tears in her eyes. By this point I was speechless, I had no words, all I could do was stare at her. "Come on, Princess Celestia hasn't been on a nighttime ride before, and I promised to take her and Luna on one tonight, they should be here any minute." I tried changing the topic so Snow wouldn't have to worry as much about my death at the moment. DING DONG. "Well, it looks like they're here. Come on, put on my jacket or something, it's actually gonna be cold out tonight." I got my Quad from the backyard shed and brought it out front. Celestia and Luna brought their own Quad's that they controlled with their magic, Snow had a miniature one that she controls with her wings. I made one for her since I didn't have enough money to buy one for her at the moment.

After an hour into the ride, I realized that the time was around 11:23 pm, so we decided to head back for it was getting late, and for the fact that we were halfway across the city. About halfway back (30 minutes later) I started to hear a strange noise, at first I thought it was my eye making mechanical noises again, or maybe something else in my body that is now made of metal. I started to get nervous, so I asked the others if they heard it too. "Hey um… do you guys here that?" They looked at me in confusion. "Here what?" Luna asked. "I'm not sure, it's a strange noise, it sounds like something mechanical or robotic." Snow gave me a confused look. "You mean the Quads we're riding on? They are pretty noisey." Snow remarked. "No, something else, something doesn't feel right."

At this point I was starting to freak out a little and sped up a tiny bit. The noise got louder, and louder, it seemed to get closer. "Wait a minute, up in the… Ethan slow down." Snow said quickly. "What?" I turned around to look at Snow. "Ethan look out!" I quickly looked up to see what appeared to be a huge, green glowing mechanical pony that looked a lot like Chrysalis. I immediately hit the brake on my quad, and the huge robotic Chrysalis slammed into the ground, then started running as fast as the quads (We were going like, 40 - 45 miles per hour). It jumped up, let us pass, then came down again. By this point the huge robotic Chrysalis was chasing us at high speeds, it was at least 1 story tall. "Turn right!" We all turned hard right, we were now driving on the highway which for some reason had no cars on it.

I looked into my rear view mirror on my right to see the robot slip and miss the turn, but then instantly bust through the wall next to the ramp. It had jumped high and far enough to reach me, it then turned the end of its robotic hooves into similar metal spider legs that Chrysalis had sticking out of her back. The robot then landed on top of me, and while still running, it was trying to stab me by bringing down the metal legs rapidly over and over. One eventually hit the gas tank on the end of my quad, causing it to blow up. The mini explosion threw me into the air, upon hitting the ground I realized that I was sliding of a piece of broken metal from the quad. The robot was then speeding up to catch up to me, I then noticed a cylinder shape on the end of the piece of metal, I then used my power to light a spark a the end of the cylinder tube.

The cylinder had then shot of a burst of rainbow light, which then gained me more speed on the piece of metal. Soon the robot was above me again, I then tried to use my power to create a shield, but the robot broke right through it with its metal robot legs. I then saw Celestia speed up right past the robot, she caught up to me, jumped off of her quad and grabbed me. I soon started seeing everything in slow motion, Celestia gave one flap of her wings which sent us flying in the air right past the robot.

She then grabbed Snow and Luna with her wings, and teleported us back to my house. With a loud thump of all of us hitting the gravel on the ground, we got up, looked around to make sure we were safe, and headed back inside. The last thing I saw before we teleported was the huge, Chrysalis like robot staring right at me, and I swear I thought I saw death in its green glowing robotic eyes.

Chapter 11: New Enemies

As we all walked inside, I felt a chill crawling up my spine as the image of the gigantic robotic Chrysalis was implanted in my head. Celestia, Luna and Snow sat down on the couch in the living room, I was pacing back and forth with a frantic and furious voice. "What the hell was that? It looked a lot like Chrysalis, is there an explanation for what that thing was?" I looked back and forth between Celestia and Luna, hoping for an answer. There was silence for a moment until Luna broke it. "I'm sorry, we should have told thy earlier, but we refrained from doing so because we didn't want to pressure you. Especially with Chrysalis trying to kill you already." I quickly snapped my head at Luna, a surprised expression on my face. "You mean… that… huge, robotic Chrysalis that just chased us and ALMOST KILLED ME… was made by Chrysalis and sent to kill me?" I was shaking at the thought of how badly Chrysalis wanted me dead.

"Thy is correct… and this won't be the last time we see it again. Art thou alright for now?" Luna asked. "Y-yeah… I'm alright. It's just kind of scary to know that I'm 16, and everything is trying to kill me in anyway possible, even in a brutal way. Hell, that robotic Chrysalis tried impaling me to death multiple times." I remarked trying to make a point. "Thou is correct, that was a little overkill, even for Chrysalis. But that just makes it even more clear on how bad she wants you to die so she may take over the entire universe. The fate of it rests in your hands now Ethan. Are you up for this?" Luna gave me a look that said that even 'No' was an ok answer. I didn't exactly know what to say or do in this situation, because as much as I want to leave it all behind I just can't.

"Yes, I'm up for this. Besides, I'm not in this alone, if someone or something messes with or threatens the entire universe and it involves me, I'll do everything I can to stop it. I mean, come on, you two are gods, celestial beings, you two are some of the most powerful things in the universe. So please, will you help me stop Chrysalis?" I stared at them while holding my hand out in the middle. "Yeah, I'm with you, if you ever need me just call my name, we ponies have really good hearing." Celestia said as she winked at me. "Noted." I said awkwardly. "Well then count me in as well, I can't just let my sister here get all of thy credit now." Luna said chuckling. "Snow?" I looked over to her. "Heh, you know me Ethan, I'm always with you." Snow put her hoof in along with Luna and Celestia, and we all did those weird hand raising group things.

"Well then, this has been one exciting night, but me and my sister must be going back to the castle now." Celestia said. "Yeah, if you two ever want to do another night ride again just let me know. Just try to warn me about these kinds of things next time, ok?" I questioned making sure that they would be honest. "Of course, anyway goodnight. Try to get some sleep, at least to get the robot out of your mind." I noted this, and went to bed, but yet I still thought about the robotic Chrysalis. I've never thought about death as a kid before, but yet as I'm learning about the new threats, I'm starting to realize and become more aware of death and what it brings. What pressures me even more is the fact that if I die, Chrysalis gets to take over the whole universe, literally the whole universe rests in my hands to stop Chrysalis and end her. I don't want to kill Chrysalis, I would rather capture her or reform her, but at this rate I might not even have a choice to spare her.

I tried to sleep this off, but I only ended up having nightmares again. The only thing I could remember from it is that the robotic Chrysalis was chasing me, then it actually killed me by impaling me with one of its metal spider-like legs. Even to this day I can't get that image out of my head, but it helps me realize how easily I can die now, and how lucky I have gotten lately with avoiding it. But after seeing this image in my dream, it was enough to completely break my nerve and wake me up from my sleep. It was hard to go back to sleep after this, but I eventually gave into slumber. I met Luna again in my dream and she helped train me a little bit more and helped calm me down so I could get better sleep. It's hard enough to even get rest when there is an entire colonization trying to kill me in anyway possible.

I will admit, ever since I hit the ground and sent to the hospital, where I had multiple body parts replaced it was still pretty easy to sleep. The wings took awhile to get used to since I mostly sleep on my sides or back, the wings were made of metal so it hurt when it rubbed up against my back when sleeping or sitting in a chair. It became easier to sleep overtime, usually the robotic eye or the wings would keep me up almost all night, but I got used to it pretty quick. Sometimes Snow would still want to cuddle, the wings on my back made it a little difficult, but she used her wings to wrap me like a blanket. Snow would comfort me at times when I felt down, or if I was is pain.

I realized that I had new enemies, and that probably have more enemies than I already know about. I only know about Chrysalis and the gigantic robotic version of her, but for all I know Tirek could be running around, or anything dangerous to the humans and ponies of this world. I'm no longer safe even in my own home, I'm being hunted and there is nowhere to hide. All I can do is plan with Celestia to take down Chrysalis and stop her army from taking over the dimension and humanity as we know it. "We should go to bed now Ethan.." Snow suggested as she tugged on my pant leg. It was 12 at night so we were both pretty tired, but as I was about to get dressed for bed, I suddenly heard a beeping sound. The sound was very faint and I couldn't find where it was coming from, I had searched my entire room and couldn't find the source of the beeping sound.

"Where the hell is that sound coming from?" I asked in confusion as it started to annoy me. "Wait a minute.." I remembered back to the huge hole in the ground at the park close to my home, they weren't beeping before when I first saw them, so now that they're beeping, that means… "Oh sh-." My house had exploded along with my neighborhood, the whole uptown and downtown areas of the city were starting to blow up, the dirt flying into the air as the bombs blew up underneath, even Twilight's castle had blown up. Me and Snow were caught in the explosion, the last thing I saw was the explosion blasting through the floor as I grabbed Snow and braced for the impact.

Chapter 12: Fallout City

The fire had burnt me all over, burning the clothing off of my body, turning my hair to white color. I had eventually woken up to see that it was 8:24 in the morning, I knew that Me and Snow were knocked out after the explosion hit us. My body hurt all over, my face and clothing were covered in charcoal from the burnt wood, I was able to move to broken and burned pieces of wood off of me. I eventually saw Snow buried under broken wood pieces as well and picked her up, I held her close trying to comfort her as she woke from her slumber as well. Her white coat was stained with blood streams, blood was dripping from her nose and right ear, her left hoof had broken from one of the wood pieces that fell of her after the explosion. My nose was bleeding and my clothes were stained with dried blood, all I could smell was burnt wood, dried blood, and gunpowder from the bombs.

"Snow! Are you ok!?" She looked at me, then slowly turned her head as she lifted up her hood, pointing to the neighborhood. I looked over, and my jaw slowly opened, and my eyes went wide, what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. The whole neighborhood was gone, it had been blown to pieces, no house in the neighborhood had even a quarter of it standing up. I could see past the neighborhood for there were no buildings that stood up. I looked behind me to see that my house was completely gone, I walked in and found my tv which was severely damaged, but yet it still worked. I turned it on, and flipped to the news.

"-are looking at the site of where the explosions went off. At least 73% of the city has been blown up, with around 4,000 casualties, and at least 2,000 injured. Police and swat say that this is one of the worst bombings they've seen in the past 50 years. I'm sorry what?... Oh.. Ok. I have just been told that one of the ponies destroying the city has sent in a broadcast. Warning, what you are about to see may not be suitable for children." The tv cuts to Chrysalis staring directly at the camera with a look that said that she was either pissed or serious. On both her left and right were her minions, they looked like her so I assumed that they were part of her family in a way.

"Greetings and good morning. I am here to inform the humans of our collided world that I was the one who set off the explosions from last night. Yes, I set off the bombs on purpose, my goal is quite simple. My goal is to destroy the human and pony race, and to kill someone by the name of Ethan, and his little pony lover named Snow. If you are watching this Ethan, then congratulations on surviving the explosions, I hope this gives you an idea on how much you really mean to me dead. By the way, I know where you live, how else was I able to plant the explosives underneath your home, pretty easy sadly. I know your location, and the location of your friends and family, if you want to save them, then I think you already know what I want for that to happen. Standing next to me on my left and right are my two sisters, on my left is Sybrid, and on my right is Blackheart. They will be keeping a lookout for you in the meantime, their orders are to kill you, or at least bring you to me, dead or alive. Don't be shy now Ethan, cause they bite."

The screen cuts back to the news reporter. "W-wow, that was… interesting. Now… back to the news." The audio from the tv faded in the background as I started to think. Apparently Chrysalis has 2 sisters, and what's worse is that now they roam the city looking for me. Both the sisters looked similar to Chrysalis, but yet they were easy to tell apart. Blackheart had glowing blue eyes, and Sybrid had purple glowing eyes, of course Chrysalis has her green glowing eyes. By this point, my top priority is to take down Chrysalis's sisters before they cause even more destruction. Once that's done, I have to infiltrate Chrysalis's airship, sabotage it and take it down. Then I have to take down her giant robot creation, once I figure out how to destroy it that is. Then, I take down Chrysalis herself, which will be pretty difficult admitly.

Me and Snow looked around the city more to find that the city was in shambles. The city was in complete fallout and disorder, many have lost their homes and loved ones. After about 2 hours of looking around the city, Snow and I headed back to our blown up home. We didn't know what to do besides fight back, but yet again, now I have Chrysalis's sisters after me now, I can't even get a break at this point. My first target will be Blackheart, she doesn't seem that much of a fighter, but I really shouldn't underestimate her. Blackheart, Sybrid and Chrysalis have taken over their own dimension, so technically they're the most dangerous entity/being in this universe. Using my powers, I was able to rebuild my house to a sturdy enough environment. I would have to rebuild the rest when Celestia comes and sees the city, for now I focused on rebuilding my room since it was the only place for me to sleep.

About 1 hour later, I was able to completely rebuild my room and everything in it, as for this computer, it still works for me to write stuff on it. Eventually Celestia heard about the news and rushed over to my location, I saw her and Luna sprinting toward me with guards behind them. "Are you ok? We heard what happened and rushed over here as fast as we could." Celestia asked as she approached me. "Y-Yes, I am, Snow is alright as well. The explosion completely destroyed my house as you can see, along with the majority of the city." I said to Celestia while trying to breathe in the light smokey air, it was hard to breath for it burned my lungs. "Here, these are the coordinates for where Blackheart should be. I think it would be best to go after her first, she seems more vulnerable than Sybrid or Chrysalis." Celestia handed me the coordinates as I tucked them into my back pocket.

Luna stuck her hoof outward, she appeared to be pointing. I looked to where she was pointing to see the Mane 6 walking over toward me and Snow, Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down and Rarity was looking into a mirror, looking like she could care less. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, It's nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you I'm so nervouscited which means nervous and excited together and I'm so excited to start working with you to-." I put I finger over Pinkie's mouth to stop her from talking. "It's nice to meet you too Pinkie, I'm excited as well, I guess." I said while giggling for Pinkie Pie was a very funny pony. With that note being on hand, I immediately turned around to Celestia and grabbed her front hoof. "Celestia, a word please?" I quickly walked over with her to an area where no one could hear our conversation.

"What is it Ethan, is something wrong?" Celestia asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Not necessarily, but I want to ask you something. I want you to keep the Mane 6 out of the way." Celestia's jaw dropped and she looked at me in surprise. "W-What, are you sure? Chrysalis is a very powerful pony, almost more powerful than Starswirl the Bearded." Celestia said while pacing back and forth. "That's exactly the reason why I don't want them to help, because if anything bad happens to them, they won't be able to protect this dimension as much. I need to do this alone." Celestia looked at me and the ground rapidly, trying to think of what to do. "Alright, they will stay out of the way ONLY for Blackheart and Sybrid, all of us will help you fight Chrysalis. Deal?" Celestia asked raising a hoof.

I looked at her, then her hoof. I grabbed her hoof and shook it. "Deal. But you all can ONLY help with Chrysalis." I said while lifting a finger up. "You have my word Ethan." Celestia said while bowing. I jumped in shock at this action, I was quite confused as well. "W-What, what are you doing?" I asked Celestia. "You are more powerful than me, you are the only one who can practically defeat Chrysalis's sisters. I am bowing for you because you are worthy of the title 'Royal Entity', just like me." I looked at her in amazement. "T-Thank you Celestia, this means a lot. R-Really." She rose up and chuckled. "Likewise." She turned around and started talking to the Mane 6 and Luna. "So Snow, you ready to fight for our dimension, our ponies, our people, and for our lives?" We looked at each other before smiling. "Yeah, I'm always ready."

Chapter 13: The Airship/Part 1

Celestia had given me the coordinates to where Blackheart and the others might be, not exactly sure if they are there. It says they're in an airship above another part of the city, one that's at least 2 - 3 hours by car. It where Chrysalis and her army plan their attacks upon the city, it's also their hideout but that's pretty obvious. About a week later after we decided to go after Blackheart, the others and I spent some time rebuilding my home as a 2 story house. The 1st floor was still the same before the explosion, the top floor was a huge bar, and another room for planning against Chrysalis, Blackheart or Sybrid.

During this time, we all took days off from planning to stop Chrysalis and help rebuild the city. Luckily we had Pegasi and Unicorns to help with this process, so rebuilding the city only took a few days at most which was amazing. There were a few times during these days that the electricity, power, water or AC would turn off at random points, but they were easily fixable. We were able to rebuild this wasteland of a city back into what it was before the bombs went off, as if they never went off in the first place. Back to Blackheart, at first I suggested that we sneak into the airship and take down their equipment, salvage any materials we could use for future battles, then take down Blackheart.

Celestia and others had other suggestions as well, to the point that it came back down to my original plan. The only problem of sneaking in and attacking is that Blackheart, Sybrid and Chrysalis were pretty much always moving, so not only was it hard to get into the airship, it was hard to even track them for they moved very quickly. Rainbow Dash, always quick to her hooves just wanted to fly straight up there and take down Blackheart in a snap, but we all told her how difficult it was to actually do that, along with the consequences that come with it. If Rainbow were to do that, not only may she die trying, put she could put others at risk, killing even more innocent.

At first I wanted to attack Sybrid, for she has killed more innocent people and ponies than Chrysalis has ever done. Yet we all decided to attack Blackheart for she was one of the main sources of their strong power, and because she knew how to run most of the airship better than the others and their crew. Blackheart was a main source because she knew a lot of dark magic, so she was able to put spells and such on Chrysalis and Sybrid, enough to boost their bodies to regenerating injuries and wounds. We figured that if we took down Blackheart first, we would be able to lower their defenses to attack Sybrid, once the last of their defences are gone, we'll finally be able to deal with Chrysalis once and for all, and end the tyranny and death that has occurred since the collision of our dimensions.

About 2 hours later, Pinkie Pie had found one of her party cannons in her basement/storage room, it was used many times to defeat villains, but this time it was used for getting onto the airship. Pinkie and the others had set up the party cannon outside my house, ready to fire. The airship was flying right above, making a perfect shot to get inside, everyone/everypony was ready to launch the cannon. Before I got into the cannon, I went inside my house and into the bathroom, and looked into my mirror, as I looked at myself I've realised how much has changed over the course of a month. Our dimensions collided, Chrysalis returned, I have robotic parts in my body, I fought in a war downtown, the city was blown to pieces, and then the city was rebuilt in days.

I looked at my mechanical wings and robotic eye, I really should have something like this at the age of 16, but in the end it was worth it for I fought to save my city, and both dimensions. I found it quite funny that my robotic eye had the same colors as Snow's eyes, maybe it was just a coincidence, but I thought about this for a while and got nothing. I heard knocking on the door, "Come in." I said. Snow opened up the door and looked at me. "Hey, you doing ok?" Snow asked. I nodded and looked back into the mirror, I couldn't stop looking at the mechanical eye, as it glowed the beautiful colors of Red, Blue, purple and pink.

"Look, I'm scared too honestly. We're infiltrating Chrysalis's airship, we could end up dying if we aren't careful enough." Snow looked just as concerned as me, I was terrified for what might happen up there, for all I know I could die, or Snow could die, anyone could die up there. I turned and looked at Snow, "Look, yes anypony could die up there, but I'm going to make sure everypony gets out alive. Trust me, I don't want any of us dying or getting hurt. But if there is anything you need to do before we get launched out of that cannon, do it now." By this point I was shaking, anything could happen up there, and because some ponies were captured and stripped of their magic, they could've been brainwashed or mind controlled by this point.

A few more hours has passed, it was 6:00 PM, it was getting late but it gave us an advantage to not been seen while flying up there. I grabbed my airsoft pistol, my eyewear, hoodie, metal mask, and my magical staff to prepare for battle. Snow put on a black hoodie to reduce her profile of being seen, since her coat is white it makes her a lot more noticable. My hoodie was blue, but it was enough that I couldn't be seen during the night time. The sun had just set over the hill, and we were ready to get inside the cannon to be launched. One by one we slowly climbed into the cannon, and a timer started counting down.

"(5) Hey… isn't this the same cannon from when you were all battling the Storm King?" I asked Pinkie Pie. "Yes, well actually this is a different color, the one last time was pink and white, this one is blue and white so it's not exactly theonefromlasttimebut-". (4) Pinkie was interrupted by Applejack "Yes sugarcube, it basically is the same one". (3) "Well, it's nice to know that this cannon was put to good use". (2) "Well, I would say that" Pinkie Pie said. I looked at her. "Wh- what do you mean?" I asked her. (1) "Well, it only worked that one time, it would be rare for it to happen again, otherwise it just explodes". My eyes widened as I heard this. "WAIT WHAT?!" (Launching, now).

Everyone and everypony was shot straight up into the air, my ears were ringing from the blast, as my hearing came back, all I could hear was screaming and the wind blowing past me. As we were starting to slow down, I opened my eyes to see the we were above the airship by a few dozen feet, using my new wings, I was able to slowly glide down to a cargo bay. It seemed empty so that's where I decided to go, everyone/everypony behind me followed, there wasn't a changeling in sight, so I assumed that we were fine for now. Twilight tugged on my pant leg, "I was pretty excited to tell you about this, and I think you'll like. While you slept last night, I did some modifications to your Fitbit, it works as basically a telephone now, so you can communicate with any of us at anytime."

I was quite surprised at hearing this, Twilight was basically a ninja by this point. "Oh um, thank you, this will come in handy". Twilight gave a soft 'Squee', and we continued ahead into the main airship. There were many parts of the airship that Blackheart could be, so we all decided that we would split up into groups to try to find Blackheart. If one of us finds her, we were to contact the others for backup. I turned around to face everypony, "Alrighty, is everypony ready?"

Chapter 14: Blackheart

I turned around and there was a seemingly old changeling standing in front of me. He startled me for a moment and slowly put my hand behind me, reaching for my airsoft gun. "Are y-you looking for Blackh-heart?". The old changeling asked. "Y-yes, do you know where she is?" I moved my hand away for he didn't seem like a threat. "No, I d-don't. But sometimes she'll g-go around the city for w-walks, maybe you'll f-find her roaming the city". I looked next to me to see Snow staring right back at me with a puzzled look. "O-ok, do you happen to know the safest way out of this airship?" I asked the old changeling. "I b-believe I do. Let me just p-push this here button and-". The button the old changeling pushed said 'Open Cargo Bay' on it. "Um, wait that says 'Open Cargo Bay'!".

Within that moment, me and everypony else had shot out of the airship and started free falling, we had all hit the ground within seconds. As I got up, my whole body ached and I felt sick. "I-Is everypony alright?!" I shouted, trying to get everypony's attention. One by one, everypony started to get up, all groaning from the pain after hitting the ground. I looked to my left to see that the cannon that shot us up was in shambles, as if someone had taken it apart piece by piece then threw away all of the pieces.

Pinkie dashed quickly over to the cannon. Her main plopped down as she sat in front of it. "Well… there goes even more materials". She said in a sad tone. A few minutes later, we were all inside my house, trying to figure out where Blackheart could be, for the fact that she roams the city for nice walks. I usually think well when taking showers, so I got up, turned on the hot water, and took a shower. While bathing, I began to hear strange noises coming from the shower drain. I ignored it at first, but the noises became louder and louder, it started to freak me out, so I turned off the water, and began to dry off. The noises became clearer as I noticed that the noises were words, they were people, or ponies talking.

It took me a while to figure out what the conversation was. "Look, I don't get why we have to do this, they are all nice people and ponies, but all you want to do is torture them, kill them, then take over this dimension." Said a voice. "I am fully aware of what we are doing, and if you misbehave or hesitate to follow orders, then I won't hesitate to kill you too." Another voice could be heard too, it made me wonder if it was Chrysalis. "B-but… Chrysalis, can you come here please and help me talk some sense into Death? She's being an assho-" A loud *bang* could be heard, it sounded like multiple metal pipes had been broken. "What did I tell you Blackheart… even Chrysalis doesn't care about your wants or needs, me and her are going to kill everyone and everypony, then take over this dimension, and if you get in our way… I. WILL. KILL YOU!".

Another loud *bang* could be heard. Faint crying could also be heard. "Sybrid! Just because we're evil doesn't mean you can hurt or be a bother to Blackheart. Yes, she will follow our commands, but there is no reason to kill her. So why don't you stop being an S.O.B, and start treating her like your damn sister for once." More faint crying could be heard, along with harsh mumbling with Sybrid cursing under her breathe. Hoofsteps could be heard into the sewer water, as they became more and more faint. The crying became more obvious now, I couldn't help but at least say something. "B-blackheart?" I said softly.

Loud splashes of water and heavy breathing could be heard. "W-who said that?!" Blackheart began to panic. "Hey hey hey, calm down. Can you see the tiny light up here, that's me". Soft hoofsteps could be heard. "Hello there, who are you?" Blackheart asked. "My name is Ethan, you may know me already". Blackheart gasped. "E-ETHAN?! I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be talking to you, you're my enemy!..." She began to panic more. "Yes, I know we're enemies… but I heard you talking about wanting to save the people and ponies… but you can't because you'll be killed." Blackheart sighed. "Yes, I know, but I still love my sisters, even though they are evil and want to take over the universe."

About an hour and a half had passed by, me and Blackheart had fun talking, then rapid hoofsteps could be heard in the distance. "Blackheart, what are you doing here? Hurry, we must get back to the airship, apparently Ethan and Snow had snuck in early… and who are you talking to?" Chrysalis asked. "I um… I was talking to my shadow!" Blackheart said confidently. "...But there aren't shadows in here". Chrysalis said "Y-yeah I know… I meant I was talking to myself, you know?" Blackheart stuttered. "Yeah… ok, anyway let's go. We need to prepare for when they enter in next time." Hoofsteps went faint again. "T-thank you for talking to me, I had fun, and it was nice to be able to talk to someone who isn't evil for a change." Blackheart giggled.

I was actually surprised that Blackheart didn't want to kill me, I assumed they were all evil. "Yeah, of course. Whenever you want to talk, just come back here and I'm available." With that note, I finished putting pajamas on, then went to bed. Almost everyday around noon, whenever I took a shower, I always heard hoofsteps, knowing it was Blackheart. For at least 1 to 2 hours a week for 2 weeks, me and Blackheart talked about how we wanted to make the world better. We got closer as friends, and wanted to be friends, but if her sisters found out Sybrid would kill her without second thought. So it was kept a secret for now between me, Blackheart, Snow, and the other ponies who were open to new friends.

Though it may seem weird, sometimes me, Snow and some of the other ponies including Blackheart would actually gather inside the bathroom and share stories together. Though deep inside, it broke our hearts knowing that we may have to end up killing Blackheart. Blackheart wanted to change, she didn't want to kill, or take over the universe, she just wanted friends and peace. But instead, we have war, death, bloodshed, and enemies. One day when Blackheart and I were talking, she agreed that if we went back on the airship, she would secretly assist me on defeating Sybrid, and maybe even Chrysalis. It would be risky, and if she got caught, then Blackheart would probably be killed by her own sisters.

Roughly a week later, we all got to see Blackheart in person, and we all got along very well, as if she wasn't a threat to us at all. The more she came to visit, the less time she had to spend with us, for Chrysalis started to get suspicious and started limiting her time outside of the airship. Blackheart came down one time, and told us that this was her last time to come visit, for Chrysalis almost found out what she was doing. So we all agreed that tomorrow in the afternoon, we would go back onto the airship and attack. Our goal was to get Blackheart out safely, and at least defeat Sybrid. Luckily the cannon that shot us toward the airship was fixed, otherwise our plan wouldn't work.

Chapter 15: The Airship/Part 2

"So, you're certain the cannon is ready?" I asked, walking next to Snow in the main area of my school, which was turned into a safe house for those who don't have their homes anymore. "Yes, once we get back home, the cannon will be ready." In the center of the school is what I like to call the _Tree of Rainbows_. The Tree was around 1 to 2 stories tall, the leaves and branches glew brightly of the rainbow color, which have vivid textures and designs. "So… what's our plan with Blackheart?". I looked at Snow while texting on my phone, trying to get information on her and her Sisters. "Well, our plan is to simply attack the airship, try to defeat Sybrid, get Blackheart to safety, then get the heck out of there." Her plan didn't really sound like a logical one, but we went with it anyway.

"Hey, do you hear that? I looked around frantically trying to find the source of the sound. "Hear what…?" Snow asked as she looked around confused. "I don't know, something. I can't find where it's coming from." Looking in all directions, I still couldn't find where the noise was coming from. I thought I was going crazy. "Duck!". My head snapped around to look at Snow. "W-what?!" Snow had sprinted and jumped toward me, knocking me onto the ground. For a brief second, for what felt like slow motion, I saw a missile at least 3 feet long with a large C written on it. The missile flew past and blew up into a massive explosion, dust and black smoke blowing past me.

After coughing aggressively from breathing in dust and fumes the black smoke had starting to clear, revealing the crash site of the missile. I was fanning away the smoke from my eyes, and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. As the smoke cleared, The _Tree of Rainbows _was no more. All there was left was a hole where the tree was, the vivid rainbow leaves scattered all over the ground. "Oh my god…". I immediately dropped to my knees and starting to pick up the rainbow leaves. Snow had come running up behind me, putting a hoof on my shoulder. "Ethan what is it?! Are you alright?... What the f-" Her jaw dropped as she saw the hole in the ground, the only thing that remained of the tree was in the hole. In the middle of the hole, was a soft glowing rainbow colored sapling.

About half an hour later, I arrived at my house and told everyone/pony what had happened. "Now here's what's messed up, not only did they blow up the tree that we all made, they attacked home base, the place where people and ponies live because they don't have homes. I don't know about all of you, but when we get onto that airship, Sybrid is all mine." My robotic eye turned bright red, everyone/pony stared at me when this happened. "S-sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Roughly 2 hours later, the cannon was ready to launch. It took us awhile to get into the cannon, even though it could fit up to 40 people. Once we got onto the airship, we needed assistance from Blackheart so we can stop Chrysalis for good.

After 5 seconds, the cannon had shot us into the air, creating a sonic boom. Before we knew it, we had arrived on the airship. As we snuck through the cargo bay, I noticed the there weren't any changelings around. We all eventually made it to the outside area of the airship, luckily the outside area was open because the airship had stopped moving for awhile. Then, we all stopped to see Blackheart standing still, no movement came from her as she just stared at us. I signaled everyone to stay back as I took a few steps forward, my Rainbow pistol clutched in my hand. Blackheart started rapidly moving her head right, it soon became obvious that a trap was set up, and she was the bait. I took a few more steps forward to see what would happen, Blackheart shook her back and forth, trying to tell me to not move.

"Chrysalis, I know you're here, and I know that you're using Blackheart as a trap. If you want to prove that you can take over a universe, why don't you fight me yourself instead of using a trap?" Blackheart's eyes widened, it felt like she was trying to burn a hole into my head by staring at me. I then saw Chrysalis appear from behind Blackheart. "Well, well...well. You really think that you can save everyone? The ones you care about? Do you REALLY think, that you can defeat me?" All I could do is stare at Chrysalis as she gave me a toothy smile. "J-just hear me out, let Blackheart free, and we'll be on our way." By this point I was shaking, taking a few steps back I noticed that the entrance behind us had closed. "Yeah.. I don't think so. You see, what's going to happen is, I'll kill you, take the magic inside of you, destroy the city, then take over the universe."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to kill me then." I said as I cocked my gun, I had never shot my new gun before, but all I know is that it shoots rainbow bullets. The bullets have magic inside them, a certain magic that will knock out targets when shot enough times. Chrysalis chuckled. "Very well then, perhaps I'll enjoy this." Chrysalis's jaw stretched down longer than a normal pony could, and gave a loud shriek. She flew backward and an army of changelings swarm around us. "Well, here goes nothing." I shot the gun at a changeling a few times just to find out that the gun wasn't loud. So I was able to shoot it without ear protection.

As I was hiding behind cover, Celestia ran up to me with an extra magazine for my pistol. "Here, take this. Also try to get to high ground, we need to take out Sybrid and Chrysalis." I took the magazine, and flew into the air with the new mechanical wings I had. I noticed that Blackheart was also fighting on our side as well, which gave me a boost of confidence. Just as I was about to shoot Chrysalis with my pistol, I saw Sybrid giving a large maniacal smile as she shot a beam of magic at me. Time seemed to move slowly for a few seconds, which gave me enough time to process what was happening. I then saw Blackheart toss a mirror toward me, which seemed strange at first.

I moved my hands upward, and the mirror slipped into my grasp. I spun out of control and the beam of magic hit the mirror, and then reflected off and hit Blackheart dead in the face. Blackheart fell to the ground as me, Chrysalis, Sybrid, the changeling army and my army stopped fighting and staring at the body that was laying on the ground. "Noooo!" I quickly flew over to Blackheart as I lifted her head up, her head resting in my hand. "Changelings, retreat, we will find another area to hide! Come on Sybrid, we're done here for now." With that, Chrysalis, Sybrid and their army flew off into the distance, unable to be seen within seconds. Blackheart slowly moved her head to look at me, blood filling up her eyes and mouth. I could feel tears rolling down my face as I hugged her tightly.

She used her hoof to softly push me away, and wiped the tears from my face. She lifted her head, her hoof still on my cheek, and kissed me on my other. She gave one last smile, blood dripping from her mouth, and gave into death. All I could do is hug her tight as her corpse stiffened up. "I swear to you Sybrid, when I get my hands on you, I won't hold back, and I won't hold mercy. I will kill you in the most painful way possible." I continued to sob and curse under my breathe. 3 hours later, we left the airship which is now our friendly airship, and made way for the cemetary. We dug a hole 5 feet deep, gently put Blackheart dead body inside, then buried her with the remaining dirt. Her tombstone said the words: "Blackheart, a kind young soul. She wanted to change to world, and she did. Now, she lives in peace among the sky."

After the funeral and mourning Blackhearts death, Celestia came to me with information regarding Chrysalis and Sybrid. Chrysalis was attacking an intersection close to my home the next day, I realized that this was my chance to stop Chrysalis and take revenge for Blackheart, once I meet Chrysalis at that intersection, there wouldn't be any turning back. I was going to fight Chrysalis to the death, this time it's a battle that I'm nervous for. Chrysalis isn't somepony to mess with, if I mess up in anyway she'll kill me in an instant. I'll have to deal with Sybrid another time, since she's my top priority I've already gotten all the information I need on her, so once I'm done fighting Chrysalis I can go and find Sybrid and take her down.

Chapter 16: This Is It

Blackheart is dead, I have the coordinates for where Chrysalis is attacking next, and Sybrid has fled to an unknown location. Things really can't escalate more from here, all I can really do now is stop Chrysalis while trying to get killed by her. The intersection where Chrysalis is attacking at apparently has something underneath of the asphalt, I'm not sure what it is, but I do know that she needs it to power something. Whatever the item is and whatever it powers can't be good, and I'm not sure I want to know what it is either. Chrysalis plans to attack at 5 in the afternoon, close to when traffic is scarce, so it at least gives me 2 hours to get any other information before I set out to attack her.

These past couple of months were definitely something to remember, though I'm being hunted and wanted dead, they were probably the best couple of months in my entire life. I met Snow, our dimensions collided 4 years later, I met Chrysalis, Celestia and Luna, and I got to fight to protect my city and the people I care about. Even if I do end up dying trying to stop Chrysalis, these past months will be something I'll never forget, and I've enjoyed every second of it. With 1 hour left before Chrysalis attacks, I grab my rainbow pistol, I ready my staff with the powers I've learned to use, and I grab my mask and eyewear. The mask is made of metal and covers my nose, mouth and jaw area. The eyewear covers my eyes, the upper part of nose and part of my forehead.

Just in case Chrysalis ended up killing me while fighting her, I decided to eat to eat one of my favorite meals for a late lunch, it was a chicken noodle casserole with broccoli in it. I had 30 minutes left before Chrysalis arrived at the intersection, so I waited at my house until she did. "Please listen, you're not doing this alone! I won't let you!" Snow shreaked at me, trying to get me to let her fight with me. "Look, I care about you, that's exactly why you're not coming with me. If Chrysalis kills you I won't be able to live with myself Snow, this is my fight, and I'm doing this alone." I said while giving Snow one last hug, she started to cry softly and wrapped her hooves around my neck, slightly choking me in the process.

While trying to stand up she hugged me tighter, trying her best to not let me walk out the door. I grabbed Snow's hooves and put them back on the ground, her eyes were light red and her cheeks were stained with tears from crying. I rubbed her head then walked out the door, breathing in deeply as I knew that I was practically walking to my death. As I closed the door, I heard Snow clawing at the door like a dog. As I tried to ignore her clawing, I flew into the air using the robotic wings I had, and made way to the intersection where Chrysalis had arrived at. As I arrived, Chrysalis hadn't started digging yet, instead she was running around, screaming at pedestrians and ponies, scaring them away.

I then landed to meet Chrysalis face to face. She had one front hoof up as if it were injured, one back wing was also curled up as if injured, she was covered in blood from horn to hoof. My eyes widened at seeing this, making me wonder what did this to her. Chrysalis and I stood roughly 50 feet away from each other, and I could see that something was either wrong, or was planned. "You know, you really think you can beat me, don't you Ethan? You and your little pony friend, and once I kill you, I'll come for her and kill her too. There will be nothing you can do to stop me, this dimension is all mine, and I won't l-let you get in my waaa-." Her mouth opened and started to vomit, 4 large bendable prongs came out of her mouth, making her mouth look like 'Predator's'. 4 more large bendable metal prongs came out of her back again, slamming into the ground with a loud bang.

The metal prongs in her back lifted her up 5 feet in the air, she slouched over as new wings burst out of her back with blood shooting into the air, she flipped backward and adjusted her body to face me. The metal prongs sticking out of her back had completely lifted her off of the ground. Her head hung over, letting gravity pull it downward she then lifted her head, her eyes glowing bright green with no pupils. She shrieked loudly enough to break glass, then bounced from side to side eagerly while panting like an excited dog. Clouds had rushed over the sky until there was no sunlight in sight, the clouds had turned into different colors of red. Faint red mist had rolled in as well, making the surroundings look something like a horror movie, which was the perfect setting for a gruesome battle.

She then sprinted toward me, the metal prongs helped her move insanely fast, she lifted one metal prong in the air and began to bring it down. The prong striked into the ground, creating a small hole. The prong had skimmed my head as I dodged to the side, I was shaking and began to breathe heavily. With one swift motion, she used another prong and swept my legs up from under me, causing me to fall and hit the ground. She lifted both front prongs and began to bring them down rapidly as I rolled out of the way, trying not to get impaled. With enough time, I quickly pulled out my rainbow gun and fired directly at her. She backed away in almost an instant, and began to press the area where I shot her. As I got up, she immediately toward me and whacked me with both front prongs, sending me flying backward.

As I looked upward, she was already standing above me, her eyes had widened, her bright glowing green pupils the size of pinpricks, her mouth dripping blood as she gave the biggest toothy smile. Her smile went beyond what should have been normal, she brought one front prong high in the air and her breathing became heavy. "So long, Ethan!" Chrysalis had said this at the top of her lungs, she began to laugh uncontrollably. I realized that there was nowhere to go, I had lost, it was over, this is where I was about to die. I closed my eyes as Chrysalis brought down the metal prong, and I heard the sound of flesh tearing. I clenched my teeth getting ready to feel pain, but then I realized that I didn't feel any pain. I heard sounds of groaning, it sounded as if someone were trying to call for help.

I then felt something on my body begin to weigh down. I opened my eyes and immediately wished that I never opened them, on my body was a white coated mare, with blood dripping from her mouth and body, staring at me and smiling. "S-Snow?!" My body began to shake even more, my heart almost pounding out of my chest. "Surprise, hehe. I t-told you I wouldn't l-let anything… happen to you." She said while coughing blood, yet somehow she still was able to keep her smile. As I looked up, Chrysalis was still smiling immensely, the metal prong had completely penetrated Snow's body from her back, the end of the prong had stuck of out her stomach, covered in blood. Chrysalis lifted Snow into the air, and threw her as far as she could, Snow's body rolled then slid on the asphalt, covering her in scratches and marks.

Chrysalis snapped her head to look at me. "Now then, where were we." I took the opportunity and quickly got up, trying to tackle her. I pushed her as hard as I could, but the prongs made it almost impossible. She then knocked me back again, my gun falling out of my back pocket. I tried to get up and ran over to it, but Chrysalis dashed quickly toward me and knocked me off of my feet again. I face planted into the ground next to my gun and grabbed it as Chrysalis tried to stab me with the metal prongs. One front metal prong went between the gun trigger and my finger, the two back prong flew under her and poked at my feet. She used the other front prong to assist the other in the front, both of us pushing as hard as we could to get the gun to aim at one of us.

The gun slowly moved toward Chrysalis, once it reached her face I pulled the trigger. It seemed almost slow motion as the bullet went right through her head like a knife through cake. She staggered around, trying to strike me with her prongs. There was a big bloody hole where one of her eyes used to be, gushing blood as it splattered all over the asphalt. The wind in the area turned fast and heavy, causing trees and bushes to fly up from their roots. One big and long tree branch fell on the ground, I quickly ran over and grabbed the heavy branch. I then sprinted toward Chrysalis, who was still dizzy and staggered, and rammed the branch right through her. But in return, one of back prongs on Chrysalis had impaled me right through my stomach, both of us spilling blood as we stared at each other.

I could feel the metal ripping and tearing through my skin as she tried to pull the prong out. "W-why can't you just die?!" Chrysalis said in a raspy voice, choking on blood. "I'm n-not like the others, I c-can actually take whatever you throw at me." I ripped the branch out of Chrysalis as she ripped out the prong from my stomach, as she collapsed onto the ground while I coughed up blood. "Well… go on, kill me. You don't have the nerve, kid." She looked up at me, her whole body shaking. I looked at her and smiled. "...Try me." Her eyes widened as I said this, then she started to laugh maniacally. "Y-you really think you can beat me?! Hah! Just to w-warn you, once I come back, I'll tear you apart limb from limb." She gave one last toothy smile, then opened a portal underneath of her, vanishing into the ground as it closed.

The clouds slowly blew away from the wind, and the mist had cleared. I saw Snow still laying on the asphalt, I rushed over to her to see that an ambulance, along with Celestia and Luna had appeared next to her. Snow was being rushed to a hospital as I explained what had happened in the battle. About an hour later everything was back to normal, the intersection was repaired, Snow was still in the hospital being treated, and I returned home to rest in my bed. That night I started to think, I still had to find Sybrid and Chrysalis. They could plan something that could destroy the whole state for all I know. But for now, the people of the city can relax, Chrysalis has been defeated, and Sybrid went into hiding.

Later that night, I fell asleep and started to dream. I encountered Luna in my dream again and talked to her about my experience with Chrysalis. While talking to her, she taught me how to use my pistol and powers more efficiently, but also narrowing me down to 2 choices in the end, to either take Chrysalis prisoner once I defeat her, or to full on kill her. To be honest I would rather take her prisoner than to kill her, mostly because I don't like killing. But one thing is for sure, even though I defeated Chrysalis for now, and Sybrid went into hiding to plan, both will come back. When they do come back, I'll be ready, even if I do have to kill them in the end.

To Be Continued.


End file.
